


OPERATION: Get Prince Charmless into Prompto’s Pants (or Die Trying)

by whimsofffate



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Pining Noctis, chocobo onesies, noctis is trying and that's what matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsofffate/pseuds/whimsofffate
Summary: "What if you – ah –specify, that it's a date?"Noct levels him a grave look, and Ignis is reminded strikingly of King Regis. "I can't just do that. I need to... set the mood first." He waves his fork absently, feigning nonchalance. Poorly.Years of deciphering Noctis-speak grants Ignis the ability to realise that, yes, Noct is simply too shy to ask his crush out on a date.(( alternatively; the one where Noct wants to date his best friend, but goes about it in the worst ways possible. Ignis and Gladio are questionable wingmen. ))





	OPERATION: Get Prince Charmless into Prompto’s Pants (or Die Trying)

**Author's Note:**

> so, I had intended to write more than just one measly fic over the summer, but... guess THAT didn’t work... so have this! this is a monstrosity, and I don’t know how it happened. (really I don’t)
> 
> I listened to absolutely the LEAST appropriate music for this fic... while writing I listened to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKk4n-yAjjU), and while editing, [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooZyHLLQ5e8). yeah. that’s right. either a strip club or “i’m really feelin’ it!!!” //laughs weakly
> 
> so... if you want the worst music to listen to... there you go!!
> 
> hope you guys enjoy <3

Ignis has a set routine on weekdays. It usually consists of various duties; including sheaves of paperwork to sort through at the Citadel while Noct is at school, and visiting said Prince in the evening to make sure he completed his schoolwork, rather than burrow under his blankets the moment he gets home - as he usually does. Most days, Ignis cooks dinner; a task he takes pride in. Being the advisor to the Crown Prince comes with many responsibilities, and he considers it good fortune that he enjoys cooking as he does.

Most days, though, Ignis doesn't return from the grocery store to find Noct smothering himself with a pillow.

As he steps over the threshold to Noct's apartment, he is greeted with the sight of a miserable teenager sprawled vertically across the sofa. Normally, finding Noct like this would be a cause for concern, but Ignis has long since learned that chiding Noct over his mannerisms in his own home never yields positive results. Instead, he has to compensate with gentle coaxing (and occasionally a not-so-gentle push in the right direction).

"Good evening, Noct," he calls in the general direction of the sofa, before moving to unpack the bags on the kitchen counter. He receives a muffled groan in reply, signalling the telltale beginnings of an extended whinge. It usually takes some time for Noct to begin, though, so he begins preparing beef wellington in the meantime.

A passionate lament warbles from the sofa.

"You seem troubled," he comments, as if that weren't glaringly obvious, and rolls a slab of meat on the chopping board.

"Iggy," Noct groans again, drawing out the last syllable of that nickname in a whine, and flings the pillow he's pressing his face against across the room.

"Pick that up, Noct." Ignis commands, without looking up. When Noct ignores him, he makes a mental note to bring out the carrots.

"Iggy," Noct whines again. "I can't take this anymore."

Ignis waits for Noct to elaborate as he opens a can of kidney beans.

"I can't." Noct not-elaborates, rather unhelpfully.

"What can't you take?" he probes, now rifling through the cupboards for the vegetable board.

Noct swings his legs over the head of the sofa in a swift motion, bringing them to rest on the floor while his mouth curves into an unhappy frown. For some reason unknown to mankind, he’s wearing panda socks. Ignis will have to consult with him about that later, but that’s an argument for another day.

"It's Prompto," he explains, and this time Ignis actually stops to peer at Noct from the kitchen.

"Have you and Prompto had a quarrel?" he asks carefully, secretly relieved when Noct shakes his head so violently his hair whips in his face.

"No!" he half-shouts. "No. It's just that... well..."

There it is, that cautious pause. Ignis slices open the carrot bag to fill the silence. _Ah, revenge certainly is sweet._

"Nothing's working, Specs." Noct finally sighs, running his fingers through his hair as he slouches further into his seat. "I've been dropping so many hints, but he's not getting _any_ of them. I take him out to the diner every other day and try to pay for him, but he never lets me. I even asked him to a _boat ride_ on the lake!"

"What did he say to that?" Ignis asks, lining the head of the carrot to the blade of his knife.

"He smiled at me, that really nice smile, and said _'thanks for the photo op!'._ " Noct sighs, and hangs his head. "It's a _romantic lake_ , Iggy. For _couples._ And he thought we were going to _hang out."_

Ignis stays silent, allowing Noct to continue at his own pace. He hasn’t kept his crush on Prompto a secret around him, but he hasn’t told anyone else either, which presents a bit of a problem, especially because Noct needed to vent at times. Currently, the only person he can vent to is Ignis.

"I think," the Prince stops here, as if making up his mind, and then schools his face into one of steely determination.

In hindsight, Ignis should have been prepared for this. The expression Noct’s wearing is the one he uses when a particularly stubborn fish has bitten, and it’s not used for inconsequential matters. "I think... yeah. That's the only way."

He can only offer a "Hm?" before Noct stands up abruptly.

"I'm going to seduce him." he announces, and Ignis very nearly slices his fingers instead of the carrot.

"...Apologies, Noct. I believe I misheard. Would you mind repeating that?" he manages, after approximately three seconds of shocked silence on his end. He doesn't usually falter; being the advisor to the Prince more often than not requires a mask of cool collectedness in the face of any and all adversities. When he does slip up, rarely, it's for reasons like... this.

Noct nods, confident, which does nothing to ease Ignis' concern over his health. "I'm going to seduce him," he repeats, "and I need your help."

Ignis feels an immense headache coming on.

* * *

 Later, when dinner is served and Noct is munching his way through a square of wellington, seemingly forgetting that he intends to seduce his best friend, Ignis dares to bring up the subject again. Usually, he would've gotten to the bottom of things by now, but this time, he's been at a very odd loss.

He doesn't beat around the bush, and sets his fork down upon the plate. "You intend to win Prompto's favour?" he queries. Noct nods, unabashed, and _Astrals how is he not embarrassed?_ This is the boy who was once unable to look Lady Lunafreya in the eye, but now he can talk of... _wooing_ Prompto without even batting an eyelash?

"Yeah." Noct confirms as he shovels pastry into his mouth, ignoring Ignis' pointed look.

“May I ask _why?_ ” Ignis needs a concrete rationale this time. One which sounds sane enough, so he can present it to the King.

Noct looks up at this, _and thank the Six_ , there is a faint splash of pink tinting his cheeks. It's a calming relief to know that his charge hasn't been possessed by a daemon, and he is still able to feel embarrassment.

"...why do you think?" Noct finally mumbles, staring fixedly at his plate as though it was suddenly the most intriguing piece of crockery in the world. He then frowns, and vehemently stabs at a carrot cube with his fork. "Why is Ifrit's spawn in my wellington?" he mutters, wrinkling his nose and pushing it suspiciously towards the edge of his plate.

"Noct." Ignis says sternly, taking the opportunity to push the carrot cube back into the wellington. "Don't change the subject."

Noct sighs, long-suffering. "I think he's cute," he admits, ducking his head, and Ignis isn’t particularly certain whether Noct finally confessing his reasoning is a signal of approval from the gods or not. "He... He's my best friend, and I feel like I want to spend time with him, all the time. And come on, Specs, have you seen his _freckles?-_ "

Ignis holds up a hand, because he doesn't want to torture himself with an hour of Noct monologuing over Prompto's freckles. He's done it before (although Prompto’s eyes were the subject that time), and Ignis knows that Noct is very good in his literature class, and has the uncanny ability to wax poetry about his passions. After all, he once spiralled into a tirade about different types of fishing rods and their uses, properties and advantages; all in his sleep.

"I get the gist," he interrupts, and - does Noct look _disappointed?_ "You realise, though, that you can simply _ask_ him to a date?"

Noct shakes his head. "Wouldn't work," he explains sadly. "Remember the lake?"

Sometimes, Ignis feels like clobbering his liege upside his skull. This is one of those times. "What if you – ah – _specify,_ that it's a date?"

Noct levels him a grave look, and Ignis is reminded strikingly of King Regis. "I can't just do that. I need to... set the mood first." He waves his fork absently, feigning nonchalance. Poorly.

Years of deciphering Noctis-speak grants Ignis the ability to realise that, yes, Noct is simply too shy to ask his crush out on a date. Wonderful. This most definitely complicates things.

Ignis sighs. "I suppose you require my assistance?"

Noct must be absolutely head-over-heels in love with Prompto, because he _beams_ at Ignis. "Yeah. That'd be nice." he agrees, chugging back the last of his water and getting out of his chair.

"Before you leave, Noct," Ignis calls to his rapidly retreating figure. "Pick up that pillow. Unless you would prefer carrots for dinner tomorrow, as well."

All traces of gratefulness gone, Noct grumbles at him as he bends down to retrieve his pillow. Ignis allows himself to smile a little. Witnessing the awkward fumblings of Noct's first crush is, admittedly, strangely endearing. Not that he would inform Noct that such a thought ever crossed his mind.

* * *

It is not endearing in the morning.

Ignis wakes, having stayed overnight to drive Noct to school, to a blaring screech reverberating throughout the apartment. He slams his glasses without a second thought onto his face and sprints into the hallway, phone in hand, only to find Noct desperately struggling with the fire alarm. There are countless cans strewn about on the floor, and Noct is perched on a chair to reach the device, his face twisted into a wild panic.

The alarm is abruptly cut off when Noct yanks it clean off the ceiling.

He at least has the grace to look guilty.

“Sorry?” he offers sheepishly, as a battery rolls along the floor. As if being _sorry_ was a question.

Ignis draws himself to his full height. “Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he intones, in a tone so icy that Noct visibly shrinks away, inching frantically towards the door. Good. He approves. “ _What in Astral’s name are you doing?_ ”

“I was...uh.” Noct gestures vaguely to his feet. Ignis arches one eyebrow. “Getting ready for school.”

He surveys the mess and mentally counts. “I see. Is there any reason as to why you needed, hm: seven colognes, three bottles of deodorant and four cans of hairspray to do so?”

Noct winces, his ears turning a violent shade of crimson, and it is then that Ignis realised that his sleeves have been pushed up, revealing hints of forearm, with the white shirt underneath folded messily around the cuff. His tie is fully loose around his neck, and – _oh Astrals, has he unbuttoned his collar?_

Ignis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Evidently, that was the wrong thing to do, because as soon as he does so, the acrid taste of alcohol invades his nostrils and he bends over in a hacking cough.

Noct is quickly at his side. “You okay, Ignis?” he asks, worried and hovering, as Ignis continues to wheeze.

“No, I am _not_ ,” he finally manages to gasp, snatching a bottle from the floor and holding it aloft for better inspection. _‘Write your own provocative story with a courageous mix of bergamot, geranium and white musk. Somnus; take an unexpected journey - the kind you don't have to pack for.’_ He reads the back aloud while Noct splutters. “Which one was it, exactly, you used?”

“I, um, might have mixed them up a little.” Noct fiddles with his shirt as he speaks, his voice quiet. “Couldn’t pick one. They all smelled the same to me.”

There is quite the pregnant pause. Ignis presses a finger to his temple.

“What were you intending on doing next?”

“I was gonna do my hair...” Noct starts, then trails off after seeing the look on Ignis’ face.

“No, you will _not.”_ Ignis snaps. “You will sit on that chair, and I will fix your hair. While you wait, you will groom yourself until you look _presentable,_ and I will be checking. Now, _sit!”_

Noct hurries to comply, although he’s now sporting a crooked grin. He doesn’t even complain about the hard work spent altering his uniform going to waste. Ignis resists the urge to roll his eyes as he ruffles through the drawer for a suitable hair gel.

* * *

From the morning’s escapade, he really, _really_ should have learnt to stop trusting Noct.

He had returned from school looking thoroughly dejected and comparable to a drowned raccoon, courtesy of the afternoon downpour. When Ignis asked, all he had received in return was a hefty tantrum about how Prompto had laughed and told him “that I looked good! He told me he liked my hair, Iggy!”. Prompto had then proceeded to never mention the hair again.

After all that effort on Noct’s part, Ignis was inclined to sympathise for once. He had thought nothing when Noct had holed himself in his room after school. It was a pity, since his hair really did look better once Ignis had worked through it.

Now, though, Ignis needed Noct’s input on his recent traybake. He also needed Noct to eat his dinner.

“Noct. Stop moping and come out. I won’t have you skipping dinner,” he calls through the door.

No answer. Ignis tries again.

“Noct. Stop behaving like a child. You can continue your operation tomorrow.”

Nothing.

“Noctis.” he says, eerily calm, and this time there’s a grunt on the other side.

“What?” The reply that follows is said in what Ignis come to label the ‘dubious voice’; used whenever the Prince is feeling particularly lethargic, or is hiding something. Or both.

“I can always call Gladio and inform him that you’re to have extra push ups in your next training session,” he says, walking away. The door creaks open immediately.

“Don’t laugh,” is the first thing Noct mumbles. Ignis turns on his heel to ask why, and – oh.

Covering every inch of Noct’s distraught face is a thick black sludge, almost like treacle. Some drips into his hair, weighing it down and sticking pitifully to his head, and gelatinous globs of it cover his eyelids, giving the impression of a bar fight gone horribly, _horribly_ wrong. At this distance, Ignis can only hope that none of the substance has entered Noct’s nostrils, but his hopes seem to have dissipated into _very_ wishful thinking. The face mask has been applied in a hurry, that much is certain, and one of Noct’s hands is gripping a small tub called _Prince of Darkness._

"It's to stop the acne," Noct says hurriedly, by way of explanation, "but I can't get it off."

Gingerly, Ignis steps forward and plucks the Prince of Darkness tub from Noct’s outstretched palm, and stows it away, out of sight. Later, when he has the time, he will hide it so that Noct will never come within breathing distance of it again.

Ignis turns to meet Noct’s eyes head on. “Noct. You don’t have acne.”

“I’m sixteen, Iggy. I could get acne. It happens sometimes.” Noct retorts, stubborn.

“Noctis. You have a fifteen-product skincare regime. You also have access to the entirety of the Citadel’s dermatology clinic.”

To his credit, Noct does shift around a little, as if re evaluating his decisions. Ignis takes this opportunity to press on.

“I would know. I devised that regime for you.”

Noct furrows his brows, and Ignis delivers the final blow.

“Moreover, do you really believe that Prompto is the type of person to care whether you have a pimple or not?”

“I still have to look _good,_ Iggy!” Noct huffs, and flaps his hands to punctuate his point. If it weren’t for the comical sludge plastered on his face, he would have made a compelling salesman. “I can’t just... talk to Prompto with _spots_.”

Only the Astrals know how close he is to throttling a plant out of pure love right now. “Your spots do not define you, Noct,” he says, as gentle as he possibly can, because Noct is still a teenager, and teenagers are insecure. “Prompto will love you for who you really are. And, to reiterate, you have no spots. You are fortunate enough to have flawless skin, Highness.”

It takes another minute for Noct to fiddle with his hands uncomfortably, before he finally acquiesces. “Fine,” he sighs. “If you say so.”

Thank the Six they’re out of that difficult spot.

“I still can’t take it off, though. I think it’s stuck.”

* * *

  **New Chat**

 **noctopus** added **iggy azalea** and **NoodeSquad** to the chat

 **noctopus:** hey guys

 **noctopus:** wanted to ask you smthn

 **iggy azalea:** Noct.

 **noctopus:** what iggy

 **iggy azalea:** Change my name.

 **noctopus:** nah lay off iggy its a good name

 **NoodeSquad:** Iggy should sing Fancy in the kitchen

 **NoodeSquad:** Wouldn’t that be sound for sore ears ;)

 **noctopus:** ugh no that song’s like

 **noctopus:** 59 yrs old

 **noctopus:** anyway

 **iggy azalea:** Noctis.

 **noctopus:** ugh

 **noctopus:** ughhhhhh

 **noctopus** renamed **iggy azalea** to **Ignis Azalea**

 **NoodeSquad:** Pushing your luck, princess

 **noctopus:** ANYWAY

 **Ignis Azalea:** Noctis Lucis Caelum.

 **noctopus** : ...

 **noctopus:** ................................buzzkill

 **noctopus** renamed **Ignis Azalea** to **Ignis Stupeo Azalea**

 **NoodeSquad:** Noct, if you want to die you can always turn up at your training sessions for once instead of tempting death like this

 **noctopus:** not tempting death. anyway i wanted to ask you guys smthn

 **Ignis Stupeo Azalea:** Highness, I have the keys to your drawer.

 **Ignis Stupeo Azalea:** The bottom one.

 **NoodeSquad:** What did I tell you?

 **noctopus:** ...

 **noctopus** renamed **Ignis Stupeo Azalea** to **Ignis**

 **NoodeSquad:** Think he’ll listen to me if I call him Noctis?

 **Ignis:** You should try it.

 **noctopus** : shut up gladio

 **NoodeSquad:** Princess Noctis~~~ why don’t you come over tonight ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I booked the training yard just for us ;)))

 **noctopus:** fuck you gladio

 **Ignis:** Language, Noct.

 **noctopus:** anyway

 **NoodeSquad:** Hang on

 **noctopus:** WHAT

 **NoodeSquad:** Why’d you name me NoodeSquad??

 **noctopus:** huh

 **noctopus:** OH my bad

 **noctopus** renamed **NoodeSquad** to **NoodleSquad**

 **noctopus:** typo

 **noctopus:** anyway

 **NoodleSquad:** I’m so touched, Noct

 **NoodleSquad:** You remembered

 **noctopus:** PLEASE SHUT UP FOR ONE MINUTE

 **noctopus:** also,, who wouldn’t remember your noddle fetish???

 **noctopus:** noodle*

 **NoodleSquad:** NODDLE I SNORTED

 **Ignis:** You aren’t denying the fetish.

 **noctopus:** tru tru iggy good find

 **noctopus** renamed **NoodleSquad** to **NoddleFetish**

 **noctopus:** ANYWAY

 **noctopus:** i wanted to ask

 **NoddleFetish:** Spit it out

 **noctopus:** what’s your favourite flower?

 **NoddleFetish** : ...

 **Ignis:** ...

 **NoddleFetish:** You made a group chat

 **NoddleFetish:** To ask my favourite flower?

 **Ignis** : Prompto is suspiciously absent.

 **NoddleFetish:** ???

 **NoddleFetish:** Oh

 **NoddleFetish** : OH

 **noctopus:** IGNIS

 **noctopus:** THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET

 **Ignis:** It is a secret. I’ve not said anything.

 **noctopus:** ...fuck you gladio

 **NoddleFetish** : I didn’t do anything ;))

 **NoddleFetish:** But from experience

 **NoddleFetish:** You don’t get in a guy’s pants with flowers

 **noctopus:** i didn’t??? say i wanted to get in prompto’s pants???

 **Ignis:** That’s not what you said when you told me how Prompto’s eyes were akin to, and I quote, ‘the sapphire depths of the Altissian sea’.

 **noctopus:** IGNIS

 **NoddleFetish:** HAH

 **Ignis:** You didn’t eat your beans, Highness.

 **NoddleFetish** took a screenshot of the chat!

 **noctopus** : IGNIS I WAS TIRED

 **Ignis:** Oh, it was tiredness?

 **NoddleFetish:** NOCT I DIDN’T KNOW YOU HAD IT IN YOU

 **noctopus:** FUCK YOU GLADIO

 **NoddleFetish:** How about I send this to my dad, too? I can get him to forward it to the king if you want?

* * *

**Ignis:** Good afternoon, Prompto.

 **quicksilverrr:** oh!! hey ignis!! what’s up? ヾ(＾∇＾)

 **quicksilverrr:** is everything okay? how’s noct?? is noct okay???

 **Ignis:** Relax, Prompto. Noct is fine. I actually wanted to ask you something.

 **quicksilverrr:** oh sure! you got me nervous though now hahaha (/;◇;)/ what’s up?

 **Ignis:** What is your favourite flower?

 **quicksilverrr:** flower?

 **quicksilverrr:** you dropped a bombshell on me iggy (゜ロ゜) i can’t pick one so soon!!

 **Ignis:** It’s quite alright. There’s no pressure.

 **quicksilverrr:** okay! hold on

 **quicksilverrr:** ahhhhh....

 **quicksilverrr:** ...

 **quicksilverrr:** wait a bit!!!

 **Ignis:** Please tell me you aren’t Moogling a list of flowers and then picking one.

 **quicksilverrr:** no no wait!!! (ʘᗩʘ’)

 **quicksilverrr:** got it!!! here

 **quicksilverrr:** {IMG738919.png}

 **Ignis:** That is a rather lovely flower.

 **quicksilverrr:** thanks!!! took the pic myself 〔´∇｀〕

 **quicksilverrr:** why’d you need my fave flower for tho???

 **Ignis:** No reason in particular. Thank you, Prompto.

 **quicksilverrr:** huh

 **quicksilverrr:** iggy

 **quicksilverrr:** iggyyyy

 **quicksilverrr:** don’t leave me hanging!! (⋟﹏⋞)

 **quicksilverrr:** iggy!!!

* * *

  **New Chat**

 **noctopus** : gladio why don’t you go make out with your noodle cup like you said you would

 **Ignis:** The Madonna lily. Or white lilies, as they’re more commonly known.

 **noctopus:** huh?

 **Ignis:** Prompto’s favourite flower.

 **noctopus:** oh yeah they’re super pretty

 **noctopus:** wait how did you know??

 **Ignis:** Because I asked him while you two were bickering.

 **noctopus:** oh

 **noctopus:** thanks iggy

 **Ignis:** My pleasure.

 **NoddleFetish:** Iggy’s clever, you see

 **noctopus:** fuck you

 **NoddleFetish** : I didn’t say anything ;)

 **Ignis:** Language, Noct. Also, he really didn’t.

 **noctopus:** ...anyway, i gotta go shopping

 **NoddleFetish:** His Laziness is moving? Wow that’s a first

 **noctopus:** bye guys

 **NoddleFetish:** I guess he only moves when it involves his one true love ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **noctopus:** _bye guys_

 **noctopus** is offline

 **Ignis:** He really does adore Prompto.

 **NoddleFetish:** Huh

 **NoddleFetish** : Who would’ve thought?

 **Ignis:** He is in dire need of assistance. It is physically painful, sometimes, seeing the things he comes up with.

 **NoddleFetish:** Not that you care about him or anything. Or Prompto. Not that you always worry about them ;)

 **Ignis:** Please stop emoting.

 **NoddleFetish:** ;))

 **NoddleFetish:** Oh c’mon Iggy

 **Ignis** is offline

 **NoddleFetish** : ...

 **NoddleFetish** renamed the chat to **OPERATION: Get Prince Charmless into Prompto’s Pants or Die Trying**

* * *

As much as he’d like to think otherwise, Prompto’s home life is relatively quiet. Most days he comes home from shifts at the camera store to an empty house, lonely and unfulfilling and chilling even in the summer. He’s definitely not ungrateful – his parents gave him everything he has, after all! – but some days, it’d be kinda nice to have their attention directed at him, rather than business ventures in Gods-know-where. He lies awake thinking about it sometimes (what a sap, his brain supplies unhelpfully); what it’d be like to have a warm hand smoothing his hair and wiping his face while he’s in the throes of a raging fever, rather than having to deal with it unequipped and alone.

He tries not to think about it too much, though, because his life’s in a pretty good place right now, and there’s no point disturbing what happiness he’s got. Over the years, he’s learnt to tune the occasional emptiness out.

So, yeah. There’s a usual routine for him after school: hang out with Noct at the arcade, work at the camera store, come home, eat dinner, text Noct, play King’s Knight with Noct, fall asleep with his phone in his hand opened to selfies of him and Noct.

Today, he comes home to a driveway covered in flowers.

And it’s not just _covered_. As Prompto stands, aware in the back of his mind that his jaw’s hanging open like a trapdoor, he can see mountains of flowers all arranged –rather artistically, actually – along the front of his house. Countless petals fluttering on the floor like snow, tied to the iron bars of the gate, even wreathed into his hedge...

If he takes one step over the threshold, he’ll step on them. There’s no grey, safe space to scuttle to; only white. Mountains of white. As-high-as-the-Citadel skyscrapers of white. Any more white and Prompto’ll have a brain aneurysm.

“What the...” Prompto half registers saying, mouth dry. Then he remembers yesterday’s texts. More specifically, he remembers sending Ignis a picture of a certain flower.

White lilies. The ones that are currently invading like some sort of alien movie, and stopping him from entering his own house.

He pulls out his phone.

 **quicksilverrr:** iggy!! what did you do!!! (ʘ言ʘ╬)

 **quicksilverrr:** [IMG73809.png]

 **Ignis:** It looks beautiful, don’t you agree?

 **quicksilverrr** : i can’t get in!!!

 **quicksilverrr:** i’m trapped outside my own house (/;◇;)/

 **Ignis:** ... That is a problem.

 **quicksilverrr:** iggy, i’m really touched, but... maybe, tone it down next time?

 **Ignis:** Oh, no, it wasn’t me.

At this, Prompto perks up, and of course his traitorous mind starts whispering to him with the usual spiel.

_Maybe it’s Noct. Maybe Noct gave you these flowers._

He quashes it down, because right now he’s only seventy five percent sure that Noct likes him back. He needs to be sure. Absolutely nine hundred percent certainly sure. He can’t risk losing such an important friendship because he came to a conclusion too fast.

Also, Noct has the artistic skills of a duck.

 **quicksilverrr:** who was it?

 **Ignis:** Apologies, Prompto. I am sworn to secrecy.

That’s a big tip off. Prompto feels his face stretching into a grin against his own will.

 **quicksilverrr:** oooooh i bet it’s noct huh ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°) ‘sworn to secrecy’ who else would it be?

 **quicksilverrr:** unless it’s gladio

 **Ignis:** No.

 **quicksilverrr:** oh thank god he’s too buff for me

 **quicksilverrr:** wait iggy no to who???

 **Ignis** is offline

 **quicksilverrr:** iggy!!! no to who???????!!

**OPERATION: Get Prince Charmless into Prompto’s Pants or Die Trying**

**Ignis:** Noct, he is interested in you.

 **noctopus:** how do you know iggy

 **Ignis:**  I messaged him about the flowers. The first person he thought of was you.

 **noctopus:** ...

 **noctopus:** really?

 **NoddleFetish:** Oh look, the King of Fishing’s first crush blossoms

 **NoddleFetish:** How sweet

 **noctopus:** fuck you gladio

 **Ignis:** Language.

 **Ignis:** Also, please, as they say, make a move.

 **Ignis:** He is interested in you. Clearly.

 **noctopus:** but are you sure???

 **Ignis:** Noctis.

 **noctopus:** really sure?

 **Ignis:** Noctis Lucis Caelum.

 **NoddleFetish:** Look, kid

 **NoddleFetish:** I once told him you had muscles

 **NoddleFetish:** As a joke

 **noctopus:** thanks for the vote of confidence, gladio

 **NoddleFetish:** He agreed with me

 **NoddleFetish:** Immediately

 **noctopus:** ...

 **NoddleFetish:** And then he got these dreamy eyes

 **NoddleFetish:** Dreamier than Edward with Bella in the first book

 **noctopus:** ew gladio don’t compare him to twitrash he’s on a whole other level

 **NoddleFetish:** Just sayin

 **NoddleFetish:** He loves you. It’s obvious

 **NoddleFetish:** Be a true King and make the first move

 **Ignis:** We have your back.

 **noctopus:**...thanks, guys

 **noctopus:** really. thanks.

 **NoddleFetish:** Good to hear

 **NoddleFetish:** Now just make out already ;))

 **NoddleFetish:** Pull him close by his blazer lapels

 **noctopus** is offline

 **Ignis:** I believe he isn’t ready for that yet, Gladio.

 **NoddleFetish:** He needs to grow a spine. Maybe I should lend him my collection?

 **Ignis:** No, Gladio.

 **NoddleFetish:** Tell you what. How about a wager?

 **NoddleFetish:** 500 gil says that Prince Charmless makes the first move.

 **Ignis:** Clearly not. Have you seen Prompto? At first glance, he looks skittish, but he really is quite smooth, as you put it. Even bold, at times.

 **NoddleFetish:** Deal, then?

 **Ignis:** Very well. Be prepared to lose, though.

 **NoddleFetish:** We’ll see, Iggy...

* * *

Noct’s in trouble. Trouble of massive proportions, because currently Prompto’s staying over, and this wouldn’t be a problem in most cases. He’s learnt to face his recent-apparently-longtime crush with a straight face – after a lot of practice.

Now, though, Prompto’s wandered into his bedroom, where Noct’s lounging on the bed. He’s leant against the doorway, ruffled his hair cheerily with one hand (it’s dripping wet, water’s rolling down his neck-), and asked, ever so casually: “Noct, d’you have a shirt I could borrow? I forgot mine back home.”

Noct feels like someone set a Firaga spell on him, because really, it’s illegal for someone to look so _good_ just out of the shower. He tries to swallow, _really_ tries, but his throat feels like a desert, damnit. Since when did Prompto have arms like that? Toned, with the lines of his muscles stretching along his skin in just the right places...

So much for seducing him. If he had his way, he would’ve bundled Prompto back into the shower, locked the door with a padlock and ask Ignis to dump ice over the inferno raging in his head. Now, though, he has to look Prompto in the eye (not lower down, _not lower down_ ) and tell him that, _yes, he can have a shirt, here, here’s the tightest shirt he has, it just so happens to be sleeveless too-_

“Ahhhhnngf,” he manages, ever so eloquently. Damn.

That was the wrong thing to say, because now Prompto’s leaning over him, a worried frown crossing his beautiful face. “Noct?” he asks, pressing cool fingers against his forehead. “You okay?”

He’s the Crown Prince of Lucis, damnit. Strong in the face of adversity, and he will _not_ lose his composure over his conveniently stunning best friend.

“I’m fine,” Noct manages, thank the Six. “Feel a bit tired, is all. I’m okay.”

This seems to alleviate Prompto, who leans back with that radiant smile of his, and Noct realises that he’s still shirtless. He stubbornly keeps his eyes up, not daring to look below the chest. Predictably, the other half of his mind whispers that, if he broached the subject, told Prompto how he felt, _maybe it'd be okay if he looked?_

Prompto interrupts him before he can hurtle down  _that_ train of thought. “Classic Noct,” he says, shaking his head. “Want me to get anything for you?”

“...Actually, could you call Ignis? He has this special medicine I use whenever I feel really drowsy...”

“On it, Noct! I’ll get it. Don’t die in the meantime!” Prompto, damn him, _winks_ and waves as he traipses out of the room, leaving Noct a stuttering mess. He can only imagine the exasperation on Ignis’ face after _that_ elaborate lie.

Noct rolls over, and buries his face in another pillow. He doesn’t scream into it, because Crown Princes of Lucis are strong, and don’t scream into pillows when their crush forgets an article of clothing. Instead, he lies there, and desperately wills his body to cool to a normal human temperature.

By the time Prompto comes back with a disappointed Ignis in tow, he has a shirt on: one of Noct’s favourites, a deep, deep black with soft silver outlines. It’s simple, but _damn,_ it clings to Prompto nicely. Especially his arms. He’s not looking at them, though.

“Hey, buddy. Feeling better?” Prompto asks, smiling again. Honestly, even if he were feeling like shit, that smile would be enough to make Noct feel better anyway.

“Yeah,” Noct nods slowly.

“Good, ‘cause we’ve got a marathon to get through!”

Noct laughs, a fond feeling swelling in his chest as Prompto crows at him, five DVDs spilling out of his arms. Times like these are the ones he wants to capture forever; laughing with his friends without a care in the world.

Realistically, he knows that this isn’t the case. Once he’s old enough and mature enough (or even when he’s not; really, it’s once duty calls him) he’ll have to step up and bear the biggest burden anyone’s ever had to bear. For now, though, these moments will have to be enough.

Ignis breaks him out of his stupor by beckoning him at the door with a finger. Making an apologetic face to Prompto, Noct steps out of the room.

He doesn’t make small talk. “When do you intend on telling him?” Ignis asks, arms crossed once Noct’s close enough.

“Not now, Ignis,” Noct hisses. “I will, but not now.”

Ignis sighs, and it’s a weary sound. “You don’t have the luxury to wait so long.” he reminds Noct, and the sentence is ripe with hidden meanings that Noct’s already deciphered years ago. The sting of duty’s always there, lurking behind every shadow, and it’s true; he _doesn’t_ have the time to wait so long. He’s sixteen, already, and as much as he hates thinking about it, how much longer does he have until they can’t spend time together as freely and as wonderfully as they do now?

He wants to say forever, but he’s not that foolish.

“Noct! You done with your medicine yet?” Prompto yells from inside the room, and it’s such an unexpected sound in the middle of such a weighty silence that even Ignis cracks a smile. Noct doesn’t miss the meaningful look he’s given before he joins Prompto on the bed, but it’s as he said. He’ll confess to Prompto, but on another day, when he’s ready.

Now though, with one arm slung over his shoulder as they both settle in to watch some cheap action flick, he’s happy. Prompto’s chatting amicably, but it’s all white noise, and all Noct can think of is: _what if they had more?_ Would Prompto have one hand lightly resting on his waist, rather than slung along his shoulder?

He can feel himself growing warm again, but it's more of a pleasant tingle than an uncomfortable prickle under his skin. It's enough to make him consider.

He’ll sleep on it, he decides.

* * *

  **OPERATION: Get Prince Charmless into Prompto’s Pants or Die Trying**

 **noctopus:** well i’m off

 **noctopus:** wish me luck

 **NoddleFetish:** Good luck.

 **noctopus:** that was... surprisingly nice of you?

 **NoddleFetish:** Nah.

 **NoddleFetish:** Confessing is a big deal

 **NoddleFetish:** You need all the luck you can get

 **Ignis:** Indeed. Best of luck, Highness.

 **noctopus:** wow

 **noctopus:** should’ve done this earlier if it made you guys this nice

 **NoddleFetish:** March into battle with pride

 **NoddleFetish:** Do it for your country

 **Ignis:** Not the time, Gladio.

 **noctopus:** i... don’t think prompto’s a training exercise

 **noctopus:** or a war

 **noctopus:** whatever. i’m leaving anyway

 **noctopus:**...thanks, though.

 **noctopus** is offline

 **Ignis:** You’re welcome, Noct.

 **NoddleFetish:** Bit late, Iggy

 **NoddleFetish:** And what did I tell you? You owe me 500 gil.

 **Ignis:** Not just yet.

 **NoddleFetish:** And what does that mean?

 **Ignis:** You’ll see.

* * *

 

Noct is terrified as fuck. There’s no other way to describe it.

He’s standing before Prompto’s door, hand poised in a tight fist ready to knock, like he’s done many times before. He’s stood on this very doormat too many times to remember, but he doesn’t remember it ever feeling as nervewracking as it does now, not even when he had wanted to give Prompto his birthday gift. A part of his brain hisses at him to _get a move on. You’ll lose your nerve if you don’t. Now or never._

Before he knows it, he’s knocked on the door. Well. There’s really no going back now.

The seconds before it opens are agonising. He can hear Prompto fiddle with the lock, slide the chain through its canal and twist the knob to the right, and he swears that his internal organs join the line of Lucis and start warping around inside his body.

Distantly, he thinks that running a country would be easier than this. He’d have to ask how his dad had confessed, later.

Later. When Prompto’s either turned him down, gently (because Prompto’s the sort of person who could never outright reject someone), or...

“Noct?” The door’s ajar, and Prompto’s in a chocobo onesie, the beaked hood settled comfortably on the crown of his head. _Cute,_ Noct thinks.

“Hey,” he answers, as nonchalant as he can possibly get, until he realises his teeth are chattering.

“What are you doing?” Prompto demands, and it’s not so much angry as fearful. “You’ll catch cold, it’s freezing!”

Prompto moves to usher him inside, but Noct holds up a hand to stop him. _Now or never_ , he thinks somewhat desperately. Get it done and over with, before he loses his nerve, even though every Internet article he’s scoured through before he came here has told him precisely never to rush a confession.

“Wait,” he says. Prompto stops, the beginnings of concern flitting across his face.

“What’s up?”

“I...” he starts, but his throat dries _again_ and refuses to co operate. Prompto stands with his head cocked to the side. His hand’s raised halfway, ready to touch Noct, maybe, but hesitating. That’s what it looks like, anyway, and _why is he looking at Prompto’s hand?_

“Noct?” Prompto asks, and Noct grabs the hand.

It’s warm, and an absolute heaven on a day like this. The heat immediately latches on to Noct, who can feel himself getting warmer too, but he doesn’t let go. However, the biggest surprise comes when he looks up and finds that there is a red hue steadily blooming across Prompto's face. From a distance it would've seemed that his freckles had disappeared, but standing in front of Prompto, so close he can feel the warm puffs of air he breathes out, they become even more apparent. Noct thinks they're lovely.

“Hey, Noct?” Prompto tries again, and Noct can see exactly when he swallows, when his Adam’s apple bobs up and down.

“I came here to tell you something,” he finally says, still clinging onto Prompto’s hand like a crab. "Something important."

"Uh huh," Prompto nods, slowly. "But, why don't we do it inside? You're cold." he points out.

 _You’re cold,_ Noct registers. Prompto's not thinking about himself, again. He shakes his head firmly; if he agrees to go inside, he’ll just get cold feet and start stalling for time.

“No. I want to do it here.”

“If you say so, buddy...” Prompto shifts from foot to foot, a gesture Noct knows is of uneasiness. He takes a deep breath, and dares to swipe the pad of his thumb over the back of Prompto’s hand, before looking up to meet his eyes.

They’re full-blown and wide, and that alone sets Noct’s heartbeat to a beating drum. A wildly out-of-control beating drum. He squares his shoulders.

"I like you." he spills out in a rush. Finally. He got it out. Noct exhales, as quietly as he possibly can, and waits for Prompto's response.

A beat of silence, as the hand nestled in his squeezes. Then: “I like you too.”

They stare at each other; Noct's eyes boring into Prompto's equally solemn ones. They don't say anything.

"We're... on the same page here, right?" Noct asks, carefully, because this seems too much like a dream right now. He has half a mind to look around, half-expecting to find Carbuncle peeking out behind a rock.

"I sure hope so, buddy," Prompto laughs, and Noct's brain has shut down because Prompto's wrapping his free arm around his waist and it ignites a _fire_ , " because I really want this."

"Don't call me buddy, then," Noct gets out, but there's no spite in his words. Instead It's all overflowing warmth, fuelled even more when Prompto lets go of his hand and brings his own to caress his cheek. His fingers are cool now, because Noct's face is on fire, but it's all right. They're both a little out of their depth, and they're both blushing wildly.

"Can I?" Prompto whispers, and there's a tinge of want and love in his words now that wasn't there before. Noct rests his hands on his shoulder, and nods numbly.

Prompto smiles, wild and unabashed, and edges closer, closing the gap until their foreheads are touching. The hand caressing his cheek has moved to cup his jaw now, while the other lies flat against the small of Noct's back, pressing them ever closer. Noct still doesn't know what to do with his hands, as they're resting on Prompto's shoulders. He realises pretty late that Prompto is definitely _not_ out of his depth.

"How do you know what you're doing?" Noct mumbles, and they're so close now that his lips move with Prompto's own as he speaks. Not quite touching, not there yet, but intimate still.

Prompto laughs, and Noct can feel the puffs of air tickle his nose. "I don't," he whispers, and then closes the gap.

It's a pretty standard first kiss, but to Noct, it feels like the world. Nothing feels like this. Not the thrill of warping, of landing a difficult catch, of running through the fields of Tenebrae; nothing feels like this. It's affectionate and warm but on a whole different spectrum; because it's Prompto, and Prompto gives and loves with all his being, and the love he's receiving in turn almost _burns._ Their teeth clash at times and their lips bump when they don't mean them to, but they laugh softly and take it in stride - because they're together, whole, and that's what matters.

Noct is the first to break away. He leans on Prompto's shoulder, inhaling in that musky familiar scent, and murmurs, "Gods."

Prompto laughs and melts into the embrace. "Good?" he asks happily.

"Better than good. Amazing. Would do it for hours."

"Eleven outta ten?"

"Shut up," Noct groans, snaking his hand down to rest on Prompto's arms. It's when he feels the hard muscle underneath his palms, really _feels_ them, that he realises: this is the first time he's actually felt Prompto's arms, and gods does it feel _good._

"Fuck. Been wanting to do that for ages." Noct moans, and it's a testament to how lost he is in the moment that he doesn't feel embarrassed at all. "You have nice arms."

"Just nice?" Prompto lifts his head, mock-offended. "Dude. I've been lifting. These bad boys aren't just nice, they're _godly.”_

Noct flicks his forehead. "Fine," he agrees, "godly. But c'mon, did you just say _dude_ when we're in the middle of making out?"

"Not making out yet," Prompto points out.

"Mind if I fix that?" Noct flashes him a quick grin, and Prompto has only the time to scoff "corny, Noct", before he's pushing the chocobo hood off to thread fingers through soft blonde hair-

and then stops.

Because, unless he's mistaken (and he _really_ doesn't want to be), his fingers have been barred by something hard and suspiciously like rubber. Noct pulls back to inspect, and can physically feel his breath catch at what he sees.

Prompto's hair is tied in a ponytail. Noct feels like melting, and he doesn't know what to do, because _why the hell does a ponytail turn him on?_

"What?" Prompto asks, feigning innocence, right before grinning wolfishly.

"You-" Noct chokes out. "That."

"Oh. Yeah, it was getting pretty long, but I'm getting it cut soon, don't worry-"

"No way in _hell_ are you getting it cut." Noct rumbles, pulling Prompto flush against him so there's barely space to breathe, and the only thing he feels is their intermingled heat. "Gods. You're _killing_ me, Prom."

"Wow, buddy. Never knew you had so many kinks." Prompto teases.

"Buddy." Noct scoffs. "What are we, buddies?"

"Buddies in love. Love buddies!"

"No way, that's embarrassing."

"Well," Prompto muses, "I could be, ah, a sugar b-"

Noct levels him a look before he can finish; so incredulous it sends them both reeling backwards in helpless guffaws.

"Seriously, Prom," Noct smiles after that bout of laughter, "keep the hair. Please. For my sake."

"What if I don't want to?"

Noct puts on his best royal face, the one he reserves for visiting dignitaries at Citadel balls. "I am the Crown Prince _, and I order you to keep the hair."_

Prompto stares steadily back into Noct's perfectly serious eyes, before he cracks a grin.

"Fine," he concedes, "but I’m taking Persona 5."

"Deal," Noct agrees without thinking, then snaps his head back up when Prompto wrenches free from his grip with a victory screech. It’s too late to realise what he’s _done._ "Wait, what?"

"No takebacks! That game is _mine!"_ Prompto sing-songs, as he sprints back into the hallway with a manic grin.

"Prompto, _no!_ I'm seventy five hours into my save file _and I'm only in September-!"_

* * *

 

**OPERATION: Get Prince Charmless into Prompto’s Pants or Die Trying**

**Ignis** added **quicksilverrr** to the chat

 **NoddleFetish:** Fucking finally

 **Ignis:** Indeed.

 **noctopus:** IGNIS

 **quicksilverrr:** what’s this???

 **quicksilverrr:** wait

 **quicksilverrr:** operation WHAT???!! (O∆O)

 **NoddleFetish:** How was the makeout sesh? ;)

 **noctopus:** GLADIO

 **quicksilverrr:** it was good! thx for asking

 **quicksilverrr:** but what's this about my pants??

 **noctopus:** ignore it, prom. that's just gladio being an asshole as usual

 **NoddleFetish:** I have Noct's best interests at heart ;)

 **quicksilverrr:** ahhh, i see...

 **noctopus:** shut it gladio

 **NoddleFetish:** Where are you two lovebirds anyway?

 **Ignis:** They are currently cuddling on the sofa, leaving me to slave away on their breakfasts alone.

 **quicksilverrr:** sorry iggy!! you want me to come and help? 〔´∇｀〕

 **noctopus:** no.

 **noctopus:** stay.

 **NoddleFetish:** Would you look at that. noctopus being an octopus

 **NoddleFetish:** Jokes aside, no wonder you knew when to add Prompto, Iggy

 **Ignis:** It was hardly unnoticeable.

 **quicksilverrr:** so i guess... operation success? ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Ignis:** What.

 **NoddleFetish:** WhaT?

 **noctopus:** what prom when??

 **Ignis:** Highness.

 **quicksilverrr:** it was a joke!! hahaha ⊙△⊙

 **noctopus:** iggy. joke. we did nothing.

 **Ignis:**...

 **NoddleFetish:** Bit disappointed, Noct, but not surprised

 **noctopus:** fuck you gladio

 **Ignis:** Which reminds me. Prompto, if I may?

 **quicksilverrr:** huh? what's up, iggy?

 **Ignis:** If it's not too personal, may I ask who made the first move?

 **quicksilverrr:** oh! uhh....

 **noctopus:** prom.

 **quicksilverrr:** oh yeah! it was me ♡＾▽＾♡

 **NoddleFetish:**...fuck

 **Ignis:** Cough up, Gladio.

 **NoddleFetish:** YOU HAD ONE JOB, NOCT

 **NoddleFetish:** ONE

 **quicksilverrr:** wait you were betting on us??? ∑(ΦдΦlll

 **noctopus:** HAHAHA BITCH SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT

 **Ignis:** I believe the appropriate phrase is "I told you so."

 **Ignis:** Language, Noct.

 **NoddleFetish:** YOU SPINELESS BRAT

 **Ignis:** I can hear him whooping from the kitchen.

 **NoddleFetish:** Would it have KILLED you to kiss him first?

 **noctopus:** such laaaaaaame comebacks

 **NoddleFetish:** You won’t be saying that when you’re lying boneless on the training floor tomorrow.

 **noctopus:** a) treason

 **noctopus:** b) can’t train tomorrow, out w prom

 **quicksilverrr:** sorry, big guy!! we have a date tomorrow（＾ω＾）at the lake!!!

 **NoddleFetish:** Fine.

 **NoddleFetish:** I’ll let you off.

 **NoddleFetish:** But only because Prompto’s there

 **Ignis:** Not that you care about them and want to see them happy.

 **NoddleFetish:** Nahhhh, too sappy

 **quicksilverrr:** awww!!! gladio!!!! ヽ(o♡o)/

 **NoddleFetish:** Save the kisses for Prince Charmless.

 **Ignis:** He has. They are kissing right now. Audibly.

 **noctopus** is offline

 **quicksilverrr** is offline

 **NoddleFetish:** Not the mental image I wanted so early in the morning.

 **Ignis:** Indeed.

 **Ignis:** I expect the money by tomorrow evening.

 **NoddleFetish:**... why can't you forget something for once, Iggy?

 **Ignis:** You know I could never do that.

 **Ignis:** Still. I am glad we were able to settle this wager at all.

 **NoddleFetish:** Yeah. Long time coming, huh?

 **Ignis:** Truly.

 **Ignis:** Perhaps Prompto can finally convince him into eating his vegetables.

 **NoddleFetish:** ... now THAT'S a bit too far

 **Ignis:** I still hold out hope.

* * *

(( _"Hey, Noct," Prompto yawns, stretching like a cat in the sun from where he's currently sprawled over Noct's lap. Noct nods an affirmative, bending down to brush a kiss over Prompto's nose, who giggles and swats him away half-heartedly._

_"Were you the one who plastered flowers all over my house?"_

_Noct stiffens mid-kiss._  

_"Noct?" Prompto continues pestering._

_"I...uh..." Noct swallows, feeling his cheeks redden, "might have asked Iris? To help, I mean. Check where I put them."_

_"Oh, man," Prompto sits up, and he's got a shit-eating grin on, "don't tell me you had to get an eleven-year-old to flirt for you?"_

_Noct's lack of an answer speaks volumes._

_"Dude, seriously? No wonder it looked so good!"_

" _Hey, in my defence - wait, did you just-!"_

_Prompto's laughter fills the air again. ))_

**Author's Note:**

> • the beef wellington Ignis made is [here](http://www.jamieoliver.com/recipes/beef-recipes/mini-beef-wellingtons/), except he probably made it better. I am so sorry if I got the cooking wrong, I’m a terrible cook irl orz so I skirted around it as best as I could :>  
> • that romantic lake is based off of Inokashira Park from persona 5! you get to go there with Yusuke, and you’re even mistakenly called a couple, soo... *side eyes*  
> • “Ifrit’s spawn” is a reference to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4FQmIHONo4). WATCH IT it is g o l d e n  
> • that face mask is [REAL](https://uk.lush.com/products/all-exclusives/prince-darkness) OH MY GOD and it was created SPECIFICALLY for noctis  
> • noctopus is based off of the octomer au by mimi19art on tumblr. check it out, it’s super cute!  
> • I text like Gladio. I use emojis in the worst possible ways and everyone hates me ;)  
> • only Noct could confess in the doorway in the middle of winter,,, while freezing his feet off,,,  
> • I am also only halfway through September in p5, and that is a _problem_ because my brother's taking the ps4 off to uni on the 16th of /actual/ september and _I don't have the time to finish the game-_  
>  • Noct doesn’t eat his vegetables.
> 
> my tumblr is whimsofffate. pls save me i've been laughing at akechi videos all day
> 
> all comments and kudos are really appreciated <3 esp cons crit! i'm still learning, after all.


End file.
